A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lure, and more particularly, to a soft bait lure formed of an elastic synthetic resin material and whose outer shape resembles a small fish or the like.
B. Description of the Background Art
A conventional soft bait lure includes a lure main body which is formed of a rubber-like synthetic resin to have an outer shape resembling, for example, a small fish or a small animal such as an angleworm and a crayfish. For fishing, the soft bait lure is attached to a hook which is linked to the front end of line, and further, a sinker or the like is further attached to the line. The soft bait lure allures a fish as the elastic lure main body moves as if swimming as living bait in water.
In addition, some conventional soft bait lures are heavy so as to sink swiftly in water. A soft bait lure of this type contains salt within a synthetic resin which forms a lure main body so that the specific gravity of the lure main body is large.
However, a soft bait lure containing salt as described above used lure over a long period of time in water begins to degrade such that salt contained in the lure main body dissolves in water and the lure main body crumbles. Further, while a soft bait lure is typically used with a hook inserted into the lure main body, the hook inserted in the lure main body may rust away due to salt contained in the lure main body.